Pushing buttons
by Fan of my own Reality
Summary: Nell is getting sick of the status quo and is looking for ways to push things to the next level. Family friendly to start but planning an "M" happily ever after. It won't be a straight forward ride however but I hope it will be amusing and worth it in the end. I don't own the characters or the show, I just enjoy the banter and thought I would create some of my own.
1. Chapter 1

Another challenging case had been put to rest and all that remained was to finish the paperwork. Tidying up the evidence and sorting it away ready for it to be presented in court. Nell Jones knew that it wasn't enough to convince each other of a suspects guilt and the chain of events that had transpired. They needed to package everything in a way that a jury would be convinced also and the offender taken off of the streets for as long as possible. That was why she always liked to get everything squared away meticulously as soon as possible once a case was over.

She was focused, driven and had an incredible eye for detail.  
At least she usually did. Tonight her eyes seemed more determined to wander to something other than her paperwork. Or rather to some one. She caught herself once again admiring the hands flying over the keyboard down the desk from her. The tanned forearms they were attached to and the hint of biceps she was sure she would find if she could finally peel that shirt off of him.

Shaking her head slightly at her inability to focus on the work at hand she forced her eyes back to the screen in front of her. The motion must have caught Eric's attention as she felt his eyes turn to her as soon as she did it.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"All okay," Nell assured him, trying to convince herself as much as him. Eric continued to watch her so she continued, "I just never cease to be amazed by the stupidity of certain individuals."

"Stupid is okay with me when it comes to bad guys," Eric offered. "The more mistakes they make along the way the easier it is for us to get to the bottom of. If they were all as switched on as you they would be a lot harder to catch."

"Why Mr Beale. Was that a compliment?" Nell teased with a smile.

Eric's face flushed and he awkwardly adjusted his position in his seat. "An observation," he told her, clearing his throat. "But I suppose a compliment also."

Nell shook her head once more, laughing inwardly. Five years of working together and he still couldn't even pay her a compliment without getting embarrassed.

"It is true though," Eric assured her, taking her head shake to mean she disagreed.

"Well thank you," Nell assured him even though it wasn't disagreement with his observation that had lead to the shaking of her head. Nell had no doubts about her degree of intelligence. She had a high IQ, a diverse range of skills and talents and not shortage of confidence in her own ability. When it came to her work Nell knew what she wanted and how to get it. When it came to her personal life on the other hand it wasn't quite so simple. It wasn't that she didn't know what she wanted. She definitely knew WHO she wanted. It was the getting it that she hadn't figured out. They had been dancing the same dance for too long and she was eager to step things up a gear. While the friendship they had was a lot of fun she had no doubts that there was even better in store if she could just get him to admit to what she was sure he wanted also. Any time she pushed the line into the personal however, a red faced Eric seemed to step backwards and shut down the flirty banter rather than stepping up and taking things to the next level.

In a different situation, one could take this behavior as a sign of disinterest but not with Eric. Nell was sure that her read on him was accurate. After all he was jealous enough at the thought of someone else having sent her flowers that he risked the wrath of Hetty by stealing one of her flowers for himself. Nell wasn't sure what it was that stopped him from taking things to the next level but she knew he wanted to.

In any other avenue of her life, armed with the confidence of having a good read on the situation, Nell would forge ahead, taking what she wanted. If this had of been work related she would have been all over it in less than a month. Less than a week more likely. There is no way she would have let things drag on this long without taking control. And yet when it came to relationships things were different. Grabbing a guy and kissing some sense into him was not her style. At least not without some mistletoe handy to blame. It wasn't the way she was brought up. Underneath the confident, independent shell Nell was actually a little bot old fashioned. Words her father spoke to her as a girl stayed with her always.

"Men will say yes to almost anything that is offered to them but the novelty wears off quickly. If you want a relationship that lasts, make sure they want it enough to fight for it. Let them do the chasing so that you are a valued prize and not just a way of passing some time."

And so the flirty banter and the stolen kiss was the limit to her pushing. She waited for him to admit to his feelings and push for more than what they had.

And she waited. And waited. And waited.

She waited so long that her sister decided she was in need of dating assistance and created an online profile for her. This had caught Eric's attention enough that he had gifted her a football DVD, not realizing the information contained was in parts more fiction than fact. In spite of the gift though and her attempts to encourage without forcing the issue the blush had crept in an ruined the moment once more as Eric retreated to his corner on Ops.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Eric's voice broke through her haze. "You have been staring at that page for nearly five minutes."

"Um, yeah. Sorry. I'm fine. Just struggling to finding the motivation to get these reports finished tonight." Nell felt a blush begin to rise of her own. Telling him what had her distracted was not how she wanted to play things and yet letting things continue they way they were was equally unappealing. She needed a drink. Or five. Not that she was generally one to overindulge. Except perhaps for the odd occasion where she had found herself needing to spend the night on Hetty's couch rather than driving home.

An idea started to form in her mind. Maybe she wasn't the only one in need of a coupe of drinks. Maybe if she could lower Eric's inhibitions a notch she could get them to the place they both wanted to be.

Glancing over at his half completed report and seeing he was no closer to the end than she was her plan solidified.  
"I need some added motivation to get this done," she told Eric. "Last one done buys drinks."  
Eric nodded, reaching out a hand and giving hers a firm shake. "Deal," he said.

Releasing each others hand they both reached for their keyboards and turned to their reports with new determination. Nell wasn't too disappointed when Eric's keyboard stopped clacking away moments before she finished her last line.

"Done," she announced triumphantly.

Nell finished her sentence and pushed her own keyboard back away from her.

"Looks like the drinks are on me then Mr Beale. I'll just grab my jacket."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and especially to those who are now following and/or took the time to leave a comment. I forgot how addictive this sort of thing can be.**

Nell grabbed her purse and jacket and made her way toward the door where Eric was waiting, the wheels still turning in her mind. She knew it was going to take more than one round of drinks to get Eric out of safe mode and if she succeeded, she wanted them to be in a location where they could go with where the moment lead them.

Eric held the door open for her to pass through. "Lead the way," he offered with a gallant sweep of his arm.

Nell passed through the door then paused, turning back towards Eric. "Why don't we leave the cars at my place. Stella's is within walking distance," Nell suggested, referring to the one of the local bars. "I like the music there and it shouldn't be too hard to get a booth this time of night."

"Good plan," said Eric as they resumed walking to the parking garage. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached their respective vehicles. The reached Nell's vehicle first and Eric gave her a nod and a wave. "Reconvening at your house in ten minutes."

Nell chuckled softly. "Probably closer to twenty the way you drive Grandpa."

"Hey," Eric complained in mock offense. "My driving isn't that bad."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is Grandpa?" Nell teased. "I'll start my stop watch when I get home. Make it to my front door within five minutes and round two is also on me. Take longer and you owe me a drink.

Eric's brow raised and he went to say something but stopped.

"What's the matter Mr Beale? Chicken?" She prodded as she opened her door and moved to get inside.

"Not chicken," he countered. "But you have a head start, you know the way and a you have a parking space waiting for you at your apartment. And how do I know you won't start the timer running early?"

"You can trust me," she assured him. "But if it makes you feel better I will use the timer on my Polar that is at home. That way I can't start it until I get inside." She entered her vehicle putting the keys in the ignition and continuing to talk to him through the open door. "As for the head start and the parking, that is what the five minutes are for. And you have been to my place before. So you better get a move on." With a laugh she pulled her door shut and started the engine.

Eric was still standing watching her as she began to reverse out of her spot before his competitive nature finally caught up and he turned and jogged to his own vehicle. He pulled up Nell's address in his GPS, stored from a previous gathering at her house and set off, cursing to himself at every red light he encountered along the way.

Not surprisingly Nell arrived home well ahead of Eric. She pulled into her spot and made her way inside. Retrieving her polar sports watch from the basket by the door she did not start it right away however. Instead she made her way upstairs to the landing and kept an eye out the window until she saw Eric'c car turn into her street. Only at this point did she start the timer.

Feeling like he had caught every light on his journey, Eric had no doubt he had lost the bet. Eighteen minutes in to what his GPS claimed to be a ten minute trip, not even finding an empty space directly across from Nell's place had him feeling like he would be successful. He knocked on the door fully expecting to be met with a triumphant smile.

Nell opened the door, watch in hand. She tipped her head slightly to one side, eyebrows raised, feigning surprise. "Wow!" she observed. "Looks like I owe you two drinks." She held the watch out for him to inspect as the second minute ticked over on the screen. Raising her hand to rub at her temple she gestured for Eric to follow her inside. "Have a seat for a moment. I just want to grab some water and a Tylenol before we go."

Eric frowned and looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you want to head out tonight? It's okay if you just want to have a quiet one?"

Nell shook her head. "Nope, I owe you a couple of drinks and I a am good for my word."

"I can always take a rain check," Eric offered. "It's not like I don't know where to find you."

"I'll be fine," Nell reassured as she made her way up the stairs. Just give me a moment and I will be good to go."

Eric made his way over to her lounge and sat down. Caught off guard by how soft and comfortable it was after a long day he stretched out and leaned back into the cushions. He knew he shouldn't be surprised as Nell had good taste but this lounge left the one in his apartment for dead. Suddenly exhausted he could picture himself coming home and falling asleep in front of the TV on a lounge like this.

Footsteps on the stairs jolted him back to the present a moment later as Nell returned to the room, still rubbing her temples.

"Are you sure you want to head out tonight," Eric asked again. "I know you keep saying you are okay but you haven't been completely yourself today. Maybe you are coming down with something."

"I'm just exhausted," Nell assured him. "But I think some company would be good for me. It's been a crazy week."

"It has," agreed Eric. He liked the idea of company too and didn't want to push he on the subject but he was genuinely concerned for her well being. He watched her carefully from his position on the couch considering the right course of action.

Recognizing his hesitation, Nell suggested what she had secretly been angling for all along. "If you feel bad dragging me out, we could always stay in. I have drinks here and I am sure we could find something to watch."

"That'd be awesome," Eric enthused. "I have to admit I wasn't really looking forward to having to part company with your lounge anyway."

Nell chuckled. "Okay then. You stay here and keep my furniture company and I will get us a drink and some food. DVD's are in the cabinet by the lamp if you find the will to move."

Nell made her way to the kitchen, retrieving some cheese from her well stocked fridge and placing it on a platter with some crackers. See carried it back to the lounge room and placed it in on the small table next to the lounge. "How does whiskey sound," She asked Eric.

"Works for me," he responded. "I'll try and move and choose a DVD while you are gone this time," he continued with a grin.

Nell laughed and nodded as she returned to the kitchen, returning a short while later with two glasses and an unopened bottle of whiskey. True to his word Eric had left the couch and was perusing the varied contents of her DVD cabinet. "What are you in the mood for?" he asked. "Action? Comedy? Modern? Classic?"

Tipping her head slightly to one side and screwing up her mouth a little as she considered the options she offered, "Maybe a classic action film."

"Bond it is," said Eric grabbing 'You Only Live Twice,' from the shelf. "At least if that is okay with you?"

Nell smiled. "Works for me," she agreed, extending her hand to take the disc.

Nell powered up the player and loaded the disc, collecting a throw rug from the chest below the television on her way back to the lounge. Eric opened the whiskey, pouring some into each of the glasses and handing one to her as she sat down beside him on the lounge. Nell thanked him and they settled into a comfortable silence and the film began to play.

Confident in her ability to hold her liquor, Nell's glass was soon approaching empty. Eric's in comparison was closer to half full. "Drink up slowpoke," she teased, holding her glass up. "I am nearly ready for seconds."

"Trying to make good on our deal quickly so you can get rid of me are you Miss Jones?" he asked with a smile.

"Not at all," she assured him. "I'm enjoying the company. I am just saying that you are a slowpoke."

"Maybe I am just savoring the flavor," Eric laughed.

Nell shook her head. "No. I am still going with slowpoke. Try to keep up or you will make me feel bad."

Eric shook his head but took a large drink from him glass in response and their attentions turned back to the movie once more. Continuing to glance at Eric out of the corner of her eye, Nell pounced as soon as he finished, applying a new larger helping to both glasses and was pleased to note that Eric had increased the rate at which he was consuming his. Still not as much as she was aiming for, but an improvement none the less. Towards the end of the movie their glasses were both nearly empty once more and Eric had excused himself to use the bathroom. Nell took the opportunity to refill both glasses. Noting this upon returning from the bathroom Eric protested that he was never going to be able to finish a third before the movie ended.

"It's still early," Nell observed. "We can always watch another." While lowering his inhibitions was her primary goal she was not going to be disappointed if either alcohol or tiredness rendered him unsafe to make his way home that evening.

Eric considered this for a moment before agreeing and before long Nell was exchanging discs in he player. She returned to the lounge beside Eric, this time curling her legs up beside her and pulling the throw rug she had collected earlier over her legs. As she did the edge of it brushed passed Eric's arm causing him to shiver slightly.

"You are welcome to share if you are cold," she offered. "It should be big enough."

Eric wasn't cold but agreeing to share the blanket struck him as a better idea than admitting to being ticklish so he accepted and she scooted closer to allow him to pull part of the small throw over his legs as well. Their new closer position on the couch made it awkward for him to move his arm without knocking her so he draped it across the back of the lounge behind her. Enjoying the closeness and no longer able to sneak glances without Eric noticing in his peripheral vision, Nell leaned back and watched the movie, continuing to sip her whiskey.

While no giant leaps had been made, Nell was happy with the baby steps of progress she felt had been made. She was content enough in his company that she stopped trying to provoke him into drinking more and focused instead on the strong, warm arm she was now leaning against and breathing in his unique scent. She observed that since he was quite a bit taller than she was and due to the fact his arm was already along the back of the lounge, his shoulder would make the perfect place for her to rest her head. Towards the end of the movie, under the guise of tiredness she dared to do just that and was pleasantly surprised when his arm lowered from the couch and wrapped around her in return. Not daring to look just yet for fear of breaking the moment, Nell smiled to herself and let herself rest against him further.

As the credits started to roll she expected him to say something, or move him arm away from around her. When he did neither she craned her neck, finally daring to look him in the eye. At least she intended to look him in the eye. Instead she found his eyes gentle closed and finally connected the relaxed, regular rise and fall of his chest to be that of a man who was sound asleep. So much for celebrating the fact his arm was around her. It had probably slid there when he fell asleep without him realizing.

Nell shook her head, inwardly groaning at her silliness and freed herself from his arm. She covered him more completely with the throw now it was no longer shared between the two of them and retrieved a spare pillow which she left beside him on the lounge. She removed the glassed and remnants of the cheese and crackers from the small table and replaced them with a note before making her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"_Sweet dreams, Mr Beale."_


End file.
